


SYMBY ATSUME ALPHA (v0.2)

by lobac



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alien Character(s), At Least One Of Them Friendly, Choose Your Own Adventure, Dating Sim... Elements? Slime Befriending Sim, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Twine, Two Whole Slimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobac/pseuds/lobac
Summary: A fangame! You've found a new hobby in this post-alien invasion world. Lure symbiotes into your yard. Photograph them. Befriend them. Share your experiences.





	SYMBY ATSUME ALPHA (v0.2)

[>>> PLAY IT RIGHT HERE <<<](http://philome.la/ellohbeeaycee/symby-atsume-alpha-v02/play)

**Author's Note:**

> Do not buy any animals! They're not implemented yet. 
> 
> Feel free to leave bug reports! By which I mean please leave bug reports.
> 
> There should be nothing game-breaking at this point, but at least one player has randomly gotten hundreds of dollars shovelled into their pockets when that was not the intention. If this happens to you and you can tell me more about the circumstances and what you did to get there, please do.
> 
> Watch out for future versions!


End file.
